Althea in Wonderland
by ShivaVixen
Summary: Inspired by Red Witch's Misfit Verse, and Set in my Outcast Verse. A mission gone wrong leaves Althea very far from home, and in a very odd place, where survival may mean never going home.


**Well, as anyone can see I've hit a slight writer's block with my main Outcast story, in fact, I have writer's block on most of the stories I want to work on, and some very rude muses who came in and kicked them out demanding their own stories, so I thought I'd post this in the interim and have some fun messing with the characters. I own nothing but the Outcasts. Misfits belong to the amazing Red Witch, and Marvel owns everything else. Or, I guess Disney owns everything else.**

_**Alice's Adventures in Wonderland**_** and **_**Through the Looking Glass**_** are the genius of Charles Dodgson, alias Lewis Carroll.**

**Down the Rabbit Hole**

Althea had long accepted the fact that the gods of chaos and irony were camped on her doorstep for life. For starters, there was her father, Shipwreck, who had been through as many liquor bottles as women, not to mention survived some crazy things; and then she had three younger sisters that came into the world ready to make her life more crazy and insane. She was well aware that the possibility of Lil' C being the terror of the earth in the future, but for now, he and her were the only two biologically related to Shipwreck that weren't certifiable. Mostly because she knew how to act like a normal person most of the time, when her hormones weren't acting up around her boyfriend.

Then there were the rest of the Misfits, and she felt a little envious of Beak, cause when he realized that he wasn't biologically related to Shipwreck he would probably pass out in relief. Not that Shipwreck was a bad parent, but . . . well, there were several incidents that made her hope that whatever gene it was that caused those incidents hadn't passed on to her.

Anyways, fate seemed to have it in for her. Especially today, when it was joined by its crueler brother, Murphy.

"Damnit!" Althea swore out loud as she hit the back of her head on a low tunnel ceiling.

"You want to sit this one out?" Panthera looked back at her partner for this job. The Misfits, Outcasts and X men were working on taking down another mutations lab. She and Althea were sneaking underground to the generators to turn off the power.

"What makes you think that?" Althea pushed forward- and hit her head again. On the same spot. Once she stopped swearing like, well, a sailor, Panthera spoke again.

"That's the second time you've hit your head and you're limping. Need to vent?" She took lead and glanced back.

"Just a bad day. I dropped a weight on my foot, brained myself on the weight rack when I bent down to pick it up, got hit in the back by a baseball that Lance and Pietro were tossing around . . . yeah, just a fricking wonderful day." Althea muttered, "Not to mention Lil' C has an ear infection and he can't stop crying because it hurts, I was up for a couple hours cause my dad got Roadblock and Spirit drunk somehow and they couldn't take their turns . . ." Althea sighed. "Not that I blame any of them, but I just know that it's adding to the things that have gone wrong today." They turned a corner and saw several Vipers blocking their way with guns. "For the love of- " As Althea began showing her impressive vocabulary, Panthera bit back a laugh.

"Wavedancer . . . they're not real." Althea blinked, and paused mid swear. "They're just here so that if a coward came along, and saw a troop of vipers with their guns aiming, they'd just run."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, they either aren't real or they're uh, very short. They're standing upright." Panthera crouched to the ground. "Plus, I can see through them. Stay here, and yell when they go out, please."

"Why should I?"

" . . . Because I used 'please'?" Althea blinked, and then figured out what Panthera was doing.

"The tunnel gets smaller, doesn't it?" Althea crouched down against the wall.

"Yeah, with support beams that lessen the height too."

"Perfect. I think I will stay. Your Comm. link working?"

"Yep." And then Panthera was gone through the hologram and into the now even smaller tunnel. Althea sighed again, and stared at the holograms. The day was going to be a freaking long one if Panthera was being kind to her. Usually, the Outcast leader would ignore anyone else's problems.

Not that the outcast leader was self absorbed, but she generally subscribed to the 'if you aren't part of my immediate pack, you're not my priority' idea. Which Althea understood, because the team should come first if you're a leader, the problem was Panthera tended towards rudeness and made it difficult for most people to deal with.

A moment later there was a surprised yell from Panthera. "You alright?" Althea almost shot to her feet, but remembered the low ceiling in time to crouch and avoid knocking her head for the umpteenth time that day.

"I will be, once X23 gets her claws out of my chest." Panthera coughed on the link. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, but it looks like they put the backup generators with the main ones." X23's voice came over the link as well. Althea absently watched a centipede crawl up a wall as she listened.

"And you **stabbed** me, because?"

"I thought you were one of them, it's hard to smell in this room." Althea sighed.

"Just hurry up you two." Althea paused. "Wait, why are the back up generators in the same place as the main?" She quickly killed a spider that had crawled on her boot.

"Building mistake?" Panthera offered.

"Cobra is not **that** incompetent . . . right?" X23's question was met with silence. "Okay, remind me **why** G. has to fight these idiots?"

"Because idiots can still kill, just as good as smart people. Hurry up." Althea frowned, there was a rattling sound in a pipe by her. "Guys, you need to hurry up **now**." Two explosions went off. "Panthera, X23?!" Silence. "Damn- People, Panthera and X23 are down-" The pipe burst and Althea had to back away as steam shot out.

"Wavedancer, get out now!" Techno's voice came over the comm.. "They've got mutant animals and mutated people as guards in those tunnels and they're completely brainwashed to kill."

"But Panthera and X23?!"

"Wavedancer, get out. Both are capable of surviving a lot more than you can." Duke's voice was flat. "That's an order."

"But I can't just leave them! They're not responding!" The tunnel was filling with the steam. Althea couldn't see the tunnel that Panthera had gone down.

"Wave, get out, I'll get X23 out." Panthera's voice came over the comm., though she sounded a little groggy. "Tunnels collapsed on your side anyway. Be careful and I'll see you on the other side." The pipe ruptured in another place and Althea turned and started to run. A white furry thing hit her and sent her tumbling into another tunnel. Althea regained her feet but found herself at an intersection of tunnels, with no clue as to which one she had come from.

"Damnit." She saw a flash of white, and with nothing better to do, chased after the white furry thing. "For all I know, it's going to lead me into a tr-AAAHH!" The ground vanished beneath her feet and she fell.

She should have hit the ground, but she just kept falling. She blinked as a bookcase went by, or rather, she fell past a book case. "What the hell?" A rocking chair, a four poster bed, and the kitchen sink were floating in the tunnel. As she continued to fall, passing all sorts of strange objects, one other thought popped into her head. "I knew should've stayed in bed this morning."

**Well? Good, Bad? I've been reading both Through the Looking Glass and Alice in Wonderland and as I was reading, a couple characters came into my head saying they could play the mad hatter and the white rabbit. Everyone else just sort of fell into place.**

**I hope you enjoy, this will only be ten chapters, maybe eleven, depending.**


End file.
